


No Fear for the Setting Sun

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Animalistic, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Canon - Manga, Demons, Drabble, Enemies, Epic Battles, Fights, Foe Yay, Foreshadowing, Goretober, Halloween, Hatred, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, Parallels, Short One Shot, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. He had to hold on for as long as possible.
Relationships: Dante Zogratis/Asta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	No Fear for the Setting Sun

_Are you weak?_

_Are you weak?_

Asta heard that question repeat itself over, over, and over again in his head. As blood ran down from the scars on his face, his teeth sharpened. The battle wasn't over, _no_ , not by a long shot. He had to hold on for as long as possible.

He smelled heat melting flesh, he knelt onto the burnt ground below him, his blood on the ground. He tasted the slick warmth filling his mouth, looking up to see Dante before him. The host of Lucifero had taken so much from him, taunted him, beaten him, and he wielded so much of a Devil's Magic as if it was nothing.

Curbed horns from his temples, wings from his back, his body covered in inky blackness, and his eyes were a glimpse of Hell. With Lucifero, Dante was molded into something powerful.

_Unstoppable._

Asta gazed up, angered, terrified, and, enthralled by Dante reaching to him. His sword collided harshly against his— flesh spilt open, blood splashing onto the ground. Asta held the sword in his own hand, trying to squelch the bloody entrance of his own stomach wound. His mind screamed at him, calling for help, screaming for him to do something.

Dante only looked at him with amusement, a smile on his lips, the pulsating darkness surrounding him and Asta.

The darkness welcomed Asta, dissolving around him.

_I'm not weak._

_I'll kill him._

_I'll kill him._

_I'll kill him._

_I'll KILL HIM!_

The blade snapped in twain, and Asta grinned ferally at Dante, his eyes glowing, _fading,_ darkening.


End file.
